11 things you didn't know about Lily Luna Potter
by Fulgance
Summary: V-She's never been good at remembering names. But Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Yeah, it was easy for her.
1. 1: She had a habit

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not a quality work. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be perfect.  
_**

**I-She has a habit**

_And it's called 'rule-breaking'._

I, Lily Luna Potter, was never one to do things the way they were supposed to be done. "If there are two ways of doing something, Lily Luna will always, always find another one." This is a direct quote from my mother, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and it's 100% true. It started the day I was born and will probably go on until I die.

Both my parents were expecting another boy; both my parents _wanted_ another boy. My mother refused to learn the sex of her future child – me – through medical or magical procedures, but she claimed she _knew_ it would be a boy, just as she _knew_ during her previous two pregnancies (which, in my opinion, is bull, but whatever). My father even picked out his imaginary third son's name before his – I mean, my – birth.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when the baby – me – turned out to be a girl. But it didn't take my parents too long to come up with a name; my father decided on 'Lily' as soon as he realised 'it' was a girl, and my mother chose Luna for my middle name, after her Ravenclaw friend.

I will probably be tempted to break rules for the rest of her life, something which frequently got me in trouble at Hogwarts.

For example, I started going out past curfew on a regular basis the night after the Sorting ceremony...in my _first_ year. Whatever happened to little lost first-years? I know the castle, and the grounds, like the back of my hand. Why? Because James gave me the Marauder's Map right after supper in the Great Hall. He pointed out a lot of things, like the secret passageways leading to Hogsmeade, and the ones leading to the Forbidden Forest – you're thinking, who would ever want to go there? But as a matter of fact, the Forest was, when I was at school, my favourite place to be in Hogwarts. Not deep inside, because I was sort of scared of bugbears and the few remaining Acromantulas – a lot of them died during the Battle of Hogwarts – but still pretty far, since I knew more than a few centaurs by name. They weren't exactly the friendly type, but it was Hagrid who first introduced me to them, and they tolerated me. I especially liked Corey; I'm not sure how old he was but he was pretty young, didn't look like an adult to me, and he and I managed to have a few normal conversations in which he only made one or two references to his Seeing skills.

Also, he was good with a bow and he got along with the rest of the Forest's inhabitants, so he gave me a tour of the Forest and my knowledge of the Hogwarts grounds was complete.

There's a secret passage leading from the common room to a tree at the very edge of the Forest, which is very useful.

See, there's another rule broken. The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Strictly out-of-bounds to anyone not serving detention there (although, for my defense, I did serve a few detentions there so technically, I was allowed...just not at the times I chose to go).

I miss Corey sometimes. He was a good laugh. Not one for jokes, but he was... different. In a good way. The way that makes you smile, not the kind that makes you scowl because it's ridiculous. He was clever and he could really see the future – he was always sharing his predictions with me, but I never really understood them until they came to pass. Or didn't – some, if not most, haven't come true yet. Still, once or twice he explained them to me clearly and they did happen. Just not the way I expected them to.


	2. She didn't want to be a Slytherin

**II-She really, really didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin**

_But she ended up there anyway._

* * *

By the time I arrived at Hogwarts, the press were used to it: with a Weasley-Potter, no-one knew what to expect. Sure, most had been sorted into Gryffindor (Victoire, James, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Albus), but there had been a couple Ravenclaws (Rose, Lucy) and a Hufflepuff (Louis).

Believe it or not, we – Hugo and I – made the headlines on August 31st (by then James and Al had told me our father was famous, something which he had kept from us for as long as possible). The press was debating what house we would be placed in.

The top choice for Hugo was Ravenclaw. I think that's because one time, they were interviewing the whole family on May 1st and he said something about having read _Albus Dumbledore: The Truth of the Matter_ which is about ten million pages long and not really common reading for a then nine-year-old.

The top choice for me? Gryffindor. Like James, like Al who was so _scared_ the day of the Sorting that he wouldn't get into Gryffindor. Scared he'd be in _Slytherin_.

So, yeah. When Professor Longbottom cried, "Potter, Lily!" I stepped up and everyone fell silent. Not because they were awed by my presence (that had been when James, the first Harry Potter Offspring to get to Hogwarts, was Sorted), but because they now knew I could be anywhere and wanted to pay attention (this started only when Lucy Weasley was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the other houses realised that if they were lucky, they could get a celebrity hanging out every night in their common room).

I remember my Sorting _very_ clearly. Probably the most terrifying moment of my life.

The Hat was too big and shielded my face from view, throwing me into a world of pitch-black darkness. And the most unsettling thing was, I could _hear_ it. Hear it speaking to me, telling me what it thought. It was...freaky.

_Ah, a Potter. The last of them, if I'm not mistaken. _

_You aren't._

_Ooh, I have a talker-backer here, it seems. Interesting...very interesting._

_You want a 'talker-backer', go and find James._

_Yes, I've had him as well. But he was different. Clever, but careless. Rash and full of ideals. Very brave; he was perfectly suited to Gryffindor. But you, my dear...Where shall I put you?_

_Not Slytherin,_ I thought fiercely. _Anywhere but there. I don't want to go there. _

And this wasn't just prejudice, although there was a fair amount of that too. No, there was also the fact that I was a shy eleven-year-old and the Potter Duo's baby sister. As such, I couldn't imagine life without my family. And by the time I went to Hogwarts, there weren't that many Weasley-Potters there anymore.

There was James, who was in his fifth year, and Al, who was in his third, and Molly, who was in her seventh. All were Gryffindors. And there was Rose, in her third like Al, and Louis, in his fourth. A Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff.

But no Slytherin. And I didn't want to be alone.

But apparently the Hat didn't understand, or maybe it didn't really care, because the next thing I knew, it had announced me a "SLYTHERIN" and I was standing hesitantly, facing a sea of surprised – disappointed, even – expressions, and I was feeling dizzy, sick, and I lifted the Hat off my head and flung it back onto the stool as though it were a poisonous snake.

_Snake_.

I was going into the house of snakes.

_Slytherin._

Silence. No-one said anything, or moved. Even the teachers looked at a loss for words. I closed my eyes, wishing myself to suddenly disappear, to be elsewhere, anywhere but there, not here, not here...

_Clap._

I opened one eye.

_Clap._

And the other.

_Clap._

A boy, standing up at the Slytherin table. Silvery-blond hair, and tall - possibly a third year. He was _clapping_. He was the only one clapping, and he was doing it slowly, but he was _clapping. _For me. For the new member of his house. Slytherin solidarity. He was looking right at me, and I suddenly felt grateful, ever so grateful to a _Slytherin_.

Perhaps the Sorting Hat hadn't made a mistake, after all.

As though they all suddenly agreed with me, the entire Slytherin table burst into an uneasy applause, soon joined by the Hufflepuffs and then, almost simultaneously, by the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. But I had eyes only for my own personal Saviour.

I made my way to the Slytherin table, and my steps were almost steady, almost not teetering and wobbling. I sat down next to _him_. And I thanked him.

"You're thanking _me_?" he asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I blushed. The girl sitting across from me, a second-year with angular features softened by long blond hair, said:

"Ignore him, he's a git."

"Who is he?" I asked in a hushed voice, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He probably did, though. I was, after all, sitting right next to him.

"He's nobody."


	3. Her family called her Lily Luna

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect.  
_**

**III-Her family always called her Lily Luna**

_But she hexed anyone who called her that at Hogwarts, including her own brothers._

The Sorting marked the first day of my new life as Slytherin Lily. Not Lily Luna, and especially not Lily Luna Potter, James and Albus Potter's little sister, or Harry Potter's youngest. It wasn't even me who decided on it; it was Professor Longbottom. Or the list he was reading from. "Potter, Lily!" he called and "Potter, Lily!" I was.

Often, though, I was just 'Lily'.

In fact, I was often 'Just Lily', because of an outburst during my first week at Hogwarts in which I yelled at a seventh year that I wasn't 'Potter', I was Lily, just Lily!

Seriously. I got mad because of _that_.

When I sat down, and after the blonde – whose name, I would later learn, was Pearl Parkinson – had told me my saviour was a nobody, the girl sitting next to her – Pearl, I mean – smiled at me and said in a warm voice,

"Hey, Lily, I'm Lyra Greengrass."

It took me a moment to register that Lily meant me, and then I almost corrected her by saying 'Lily Luna', but I didn't. Lily was nice. Lily was new. Lily was a Slytherin.

So I said nothing.

I mean, about my name. Obviously, I said a lot that wasn't related to my patronym. Lyra and I took an immediate liking to each other and we talked, and talked, and I nearly missed Hugo's Sorting – would have, in fact, if Lyra hadn't asked, interrupting our very interesting conversation about what colour socks we were wearing (not a joke, I swear):

"Say, isn't that your cousin?"

He was Sorted into Gryffindor. I suppose one Slytherin is enough.

Lyra was a first-year, like me, with dark blond hair and hazel eyes and a friendly nature. She was also a relative of my saviour's, and gave me his name – Scorpius Malfoy – when I asked for it that night in the dormitory. And she snuck out with me that night when I wanted to try out the Marauder's Map.

I made the headlines again on September 2nd when the press discovered **shock horror gasp** that the youngest Potter had been Sorted into SLYTHERIN! Some of these headlines included: _A Potter in Slytherin_, _The Slytherin Potter_, _The Sorting Hat's Error_, _The Mark Voldemort left on our Saviour_, and _Shocking! The Littlest Potter's Sorting. _No joke. All these are absolutely genuine – James showed me the clippings when we snuck into Dad's study that one time... The only magazine/newspaper I didn't appear in was _The Quibbler_ – which, coincidentally (or not), is the only one I actually read. Despite the fact that my mother writes for the Daily Prophet, I've never much cared for any other paper than _The Quibbler_ – out of a fierce loyalty to my middle namesake (that sounds weird), perhaps? She owns the thing, you know. I mean, she's a magizoologist but she still finds the time to type out a new edition of _The Quibbler_ every week.

Oh and, yeah? I'm one of its editors now. Part-time, of course. I work at home and it's not paid, but I don't really care. Slytherin Lily writing for _The Quibbler_ means that it gets more and more readers every week. The press very much enjoyed hinting at a rivalry between me and my mother: we look alike and we basically hold the same jobs (more on that later).

I bet my parents were glad that they'd named me Lily _Luna_ when they saw the headlines that day; glad I don't read any other paper than hers, I mean. Because I still didn't know the truth back then, and that was probably not the way my dad would have wanted me to find out.


	4. She fell in love in her third year

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect._**

**IV-She didn't fall in love with Scorpius until her third year**

_Which was when he got a girlfriend._

Before that, we were just...well, we were nothing, really. He wasn't a nobody anymore; he had thrived during his fourth year, had hit a growth spurt, and had started being braver and defending himself against the daily cruel comments made about his family. He had also joined the Quidditch team as Seeker and was doing quite well. So he was looking good, and he was being outspoken which added that tiny 'rebel' streak which all the girls crave (he still didn't have any friends, though. Usually, he was alone). But even then I didn't care; to me he was 'the Saviour' and that was it. During my entire first year, I was in complete adoration before him. This faded during the summer before second year and had completely disappeared by the time I turned thirteen – well, not completely. It had just transformed into a more reasonable respect. He was in my house, but he was older so we didn't hang out together. Scorpius didn't 'hang out', he hung around in the library or skulked in the common room, usually with a book, a piece of parchment and a quill.

I think it was when he was in the library that Pearl asked him out. Yes, Pearl _Parkinson. That_ Pearl. The same one who'd told me, a couple years back, that Scorpius was a 'nobody'. I liked Pearl; she could be funny, even though she _was_ a bit full of herself.

When Scorpius said 'yes', though, I started despising her.

I wasn't sure why. There was nothing special about Scorpius. I respected him, yes. I admired him, even. But we'd never even had a conversation together. Maybe an exchange of words, such as 'Sorry', 'Doesn't matter' if we bumped into each other. And that was it.

Jealousy. It's strange that way.

But anyhow...That was how I discovered I had an incurable crush on Scorpius. I mean, I figured it out eventually. I hated the girl Scorpius was dating for no obvious reason. I wasn't an idiot, you know.

Scorpius must have found it strange when I suddenly started blushing if he was in the same room as me, or when I kept staring at him in the common room and Great Hall.


	5. She has a terrible memory

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect._**

******V-She's never been good at remembering names**

_But Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? Yeah, it was easy for her._

Maybe it was because it was so unusual. James reckons it's because Malfoy was a very infamous name. But I know better. I think better, anyway. I think it's because I always knew he was special.

Yeah, that's another thing about me. I'm a hopeless romantic.

Only when it comes to Scorpius, though.

I swear. I mean, I kissed a boy in first year – Truth or Dare, don't ask – and I dated one during second year – bad idea, I know – but I never felt anything for them, really. I mean, attraction, for Tom (the guy I dated). A crush. But when he dumped me for a Ravenclaw the only thing I felt was relief, because I'd have my week-ends to myself and Lyra again.

Go figure.

Here's proof of what I'm claiming: I have no idea what Tom's last name was. I don't even remember if Tom was his real name or a way of shortening Thomas. Merlin, what colour were his eyes... And his hair, was it brown or black?  
You know, I have a really poor memory.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**This one was short, written on a day things weren't going too badly for NaNoWriMo (I've reached my word-count goal, by the way. Stress messes are ever so useful).**

**I'm not sure how many there are, I'm trying to find them all (it's all one huge paragraph and I'm trying to separate it into X number of things). I'm very lazy and I'll post some more tomorrow, 'kay?  
**


	6. She doesn't care about his name

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect. And while I accept constructive criticism, I don't intend to edit these teeny-weeny chapters. Maybe, when I'm fifty or something, I'll go back and laugh at this and correct every single thing I don't like. But right now... No, no way._**

**VI-She's not in love with Scorpius because of his name or fortune**

_Because, let's face it, they're really the kind of thing that would send a girl running the other way._

When Lyra told me he was her cousin – her father was Scorpius' mother's brother, and therefore Scorpius' uncle – and his name was _Malfoy,_ well, it didn't really register. I mean, it seemed a little familiar – probably I'd read something about them in the paper. But I didn't really get who he was until that night when, after our maraudering, Lyra showed me her album: various collages of Muggle and wizarding photographs, still and moving, of different people – her family. I could recognise Lyra in most of them; she flipped the pages to the middle of the album and showed me a picture of three blonds, obviously a family. Father, mother, son. The youngest looked exceptionally like Scorpius, but Lyra told me it was his father, Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys were infamous because of their role in the war, she explained. They had been Death Eaters, all three of them.

I didn't really get it, because I had no idea what Death Eaters were, but I was eleven and proud and I didn't want to betray my ignorance so I acted like I knew what it meant, even though I didn't. All I understood was that the Malfoys had done something bad and hadn't been forgiven.

And his fortune...Well, most of the Malfoy fortune was given away to causes like the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the numerous homes destroyed by Voldemort's minions. Some of it was offered to the families who had lost loved ones at the hands of the Malfoys themselves; usually it was declined.

Anyway, that's just to say...

I really don't care about Scorpius' family.

The name, though. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It's not even the Malfoy part that I find bothering. What I mean is..._Hyperion_? His parents are _so_ cruel.

Yeah, okay. I'll stop right now.

I really love Scorpius. I even love his first name, and his last name, even though I'm not ready to adopt it. But for some reason, I can't stand his middle name.

Hyperion. Where the hell does that come from anyway? Isn't Hyperion a moon or something? Whatever happened to stars? I mean, Scorpius is a constellation, but Hyperion? And at least Scorpius sounds kind of like a name. Can you imagine saying, "Hello, Hyperion!"? Because I can't.

Then again, look who's talking. I have the most common name ever, Lily Potter. I mean, okay, so I happen to be the daughter of _the_ Potter. Potter is still a very common name. And don't even get me started on Lily. So, it's my grandmother's name, and she died, and she was a war hero, too, and... And what? I'm my own self. I hope the name isn't supposed to be prophetic.

I don't want to die, even if I am a war hero (what war, though?).

However, I am in love with the _Luna_ part of my name. Auntie Luna – who isn't a blood auntie but my parents' close friend – , after whom I was named, is _brilliant_. And Lorcan and Lysander, her twins, are like the only 'cousins' I have that are younger than me. Okay, only by a year. But they're still younger.

By the way, this one I thought _was_ prophetic: my middle name, Luna? Yeah, it means 'moon' in Latin.

Get it?


	7. The best thing that ever happened to her

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect. And while I accept constructive criticism, I don't intend to edit these teeny-weeny chapters. Maybe, when I'm fifty or something, I'll go back and laugh at this and correct every single thing I don't like. But right now... No, no way._**

**VII-The best thing that ever happened to her was when she asked Scorpius out**

_Because he said 'yes'._

Alright, so he didn't say it quite like that.

I was in my fourth year, he was in sixth. Soon he'd be a seventh year, then a graduate; soon he'd leave without ever having noticed me. I mean, he obviously knew I existed. We were in the same house, we saw each other every day. But he never really _noticed_ me.

I must admit I asked for my mother's help on this one. Hey, she had experience, didn't she? She told me all about how she'd been exactly like me around Dad, except she'd asked Hermione for help instead of Grandma Mo.

So I started ignoring Scorpius.

I swear. That's really how I did it.

I just stopped noticing when he entered a room, stopped not talking when he was there, stopped blushing when he was around, and started treating him like a... like any other sixth year, actually.

Unsurprisingly, that wasn't what made Scorpius notice me.

So I switched tactics and joined the Quidditch team as Beater. The Captain and other Beater, Mark Zabini, laughed when I showed up at the try-outs in mid-november (John Powell, his previous fellow Beater, had been forced to resign from his position when he'd flunked his O.W.L.s, and the Slytherin Quidditch team, panicked, were looking for a replacement). Even though I was a Potter, he didn't take me seriously (then again, probably he'd forgotten I was a Potter. It's something that never came up among us Slytherins). Maybe, he said, I could play Seeker like my Dad. When the current Seeker had left school. Apparently I was too small to be a Beater. But that's what they told Roxanne when she tried out for the team, isn't it? And she was the best and she got picked. Of course I _would_ have preferred to play Seeker or even Chaser like my parents, but I was hardly going to take Scorpius' place, was I? So I tried out, and I was taken.

Which meant I started actually having decent conversations with Scorpius, since he was Seeker for my team. And we'd occasionally linger on the pitch after practice, mostly to talk about broomsticks and Quidditch and Mark's long speeches, but it was never just the two of us – there was at least one other team member present at all time. Which meant I became close to the rest of the team as well.

Which meant that I wasn't any closer to showing Scorpius that I was interested without humiliating myself too much.

What _did_ work, however, was when I started getting Lyra, who was now my best friend, to ask Scorpius to hang around with us (this happened around Halloween). As his cousin, she had a reason to ask – even though, she told me whe I first begged her to be friendly with 'my Saviour', her parents didn't really associate with the Malfoys. As a matter of fact, her father had had a massive row with his sister (Scorpius' mother) when she married Draco Malfoy. "You know," Lyra said. "On account of the whole being a Death Eater thing." By then I knew what a Death Eater was and had yelled at my parents for keeping the truth from me _and_ had sulked in my room for the whole summer preceding my third year. It was James who had finally explained it all to me, when I asked him what a Death Eater was, because during my first and second years the word had come up again and again.

I'm not sure what I _thought_ it would be, but I certainly wasn't expecting what he told me.

Back to subject.

Lyra said she wanted to get to know her cousin. Why wait until fourth year? I wondered. But the trap worked; Scorpius reacted surprisingly well. Okay, he was suspicious at first. I mean, he thought like me: why now, and not before? But Lyra told him she'd been nervous because he didn't look very sociable, and told him that now that she was older she was more mature, and he bought it – hook, line and sinker. So we started hanging together. A lot.

Of course, Lyra was always there. But she was smart, and she knew how I felt – I'd told her, obviously – , so she let me do most of the conversation, only chipping in when there was an uncomfortable silence during which neither Scorpius nor I knew what to say. These were frequent at first; but gradually they became rarer, and rarer, and rarer, until he and I could hold a conversation for hours on end without any awkward pauses (although I did insist Lyra participate since she was a real chatterbox and I knew what it cost her to stay silent). I avoided flirting and innuendo (even the innocent, natural flirting that always sneaks its way into a conversation between two teenagers of the opposite sex who are not related), but decided not to curb my humour. The one James taught me to develop, and the one Uncle George helped me perfect (although I'm nowhere near as funny as J or Fred and Roxanne. Then again, J's got a little boring since he settled into his stable relationship with Alice Blake, a very pretty, very clever, part-Asian Gryffindor who enjoys humour on the condition that it makes references to famous literature or her immense knowledge of the wizarding world. She's nice and all, but I honestly don't think she's right for James. Just don't tell him I said that, okay?). And I discovered that Scorpius had a gift for sarcasm. The best of it was that it was logical and sharp, but never cutting enough to really hurt because we knew he didn't mean anything by it. We – as in, Lyra and I – enjoyed it.

By Christmas, Scorpius and I were really getting along. We never had any classes together, of course. But between Quidditch practice, and week-ends, and evenings in the common room or library (Scorpius was very helpful when it came to homework) and a fierce match between Gryffindor and Slytherin (and the other houses too, but this one stood out in my mind because it pitted me against my siblings: James was Chaser and Captain and Albus was _the_ star of the team – Gryffindor's Seeker) which, I am very proud to say, was won by SLYTHERIN! No thanks to me, obviously. I was just the one who batted Bludgers around and aimed them at my wonderful brothers. No, Scorpius was the one who caught the Snitch right out of under Al's nose – and boy, was he furious! He and James... They wouldn't talk to me for a week! Not that it really mattered since I hardly ever saw them at Hogwarts except maybe a glimpse in the corridors and a shared Potions class. And the matches, of course.

I saw Scorpius more than I saw them, actually.

And Lyra's presence made everything a whole lot simpler. Because she was his cousin, no idiotic rumours were started. Because she was talkative, calm, collected and humourous, we were able to have proper conversations from the start. Because she was nice and friendly, Scorpius opened up bit by bit. Because she'd never met the Malfoys in flesh and blood, they had a lot to talk about. Thankfully I now knew the Malfoy family history. It was interesting to hear it from Scorpius. In his defense, he was honest – he didn't attempt to attenuate the crimes committed by his grandfather and even expressed distaste at the idea of being the grandson of a murderer, and he said that even though his family had switched allegiances before the end of the war that didn't mean they should have been forgiven 'just like that' – , but he was also very defensive when it came to his father, Draco Malfoy. He'd heard a different version about his acts – mine had come from James who had learned his through an unreliable library book (by unreliable I mean that wasn't written by or proofread by either my father, or Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, the only ones who knew the _whole_ tale, or that wasn't based on interviews of one of these people). Probably if I'd asked my Dad I'd have received another tale, different from both Scorpius' and James'.

Scorpius' version claimed that his father hadn't willingly received the Dark Mark. Sure, he supported pureblood ideals. Because he'd been raised that way. And yes, he was a Death Eater and he had planned various attacks during his sixth year at Hogwarts. Because he was afraid. Yes, he had been a coward and placed his own life and his family's above others'. Scorpius denied nothing. But he managed to attenuate the grave accusations by defending his father's actions vehemently, using logic and reason, and I admired him even more for that.

Scorpius was a great orator. Clever, quick and to the point, logical and convincing.

"You'd make a wonderful lawyer," I remarked one day.

It was a Sunday in March and we were walking by the lake; me and Scorpius side-by-side, Lyra half-a-step behind us, on Scorpius' right (I was on his left). Up until then, Scorpius had been admiring the landscape. Now, he stared at me.

"What's a lawyer?" he asked.

There was a small hill by the lake, and we were currently climbing it, shielding our eyes from the sun – which, though it wasn't very warm, was bright enough to hurt when you looked at it. On top of this hill there was a leafy tree with long branches that drooped down to the ground; it was a favourite among students in May and June. But March was too cold to want shade, and there was no-one around.

I stopped climbing when we reached the tree – I reached it first, half a second before he did. I leaned against the trunk and faced him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what's a lawyer?"

"Oh... It's... You know... Someone qualified in law... In your case, a barrister, probably."

"Eh?"

"A lawyer who defends the accused at a trial." I felt stupid, having to explain this – wasn't it common knowledge?

"I've never heard that word before... It's probably a Muggle thing."

Oh, that was it. Yes, that explained a lot, didn't it? Those damn Muggle books Dad had at home... And the ones Aunt Hermione gave us for our birthdays and stuff... 'Classics' she called them. And so I had picked up Muggle references such as how to pronounce the word 'telephone' (and not 'fellytone', Uncle Ron) and learning about lawyers – and barristers, and solicitors, and whatever.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed. "Oh, let it go, it wasn't important anyway. I just meant that you have, you know... pretty good oratory skills. Or maybe it's just because you feel very passionately about, you know, that subject. Your father, I mean."

"It's probably that," Scorpius grinned, then looked over his shoulder. "Oi, Lyra, what are you doing back there?" he called in a louder voice.

I turned and noticed that Lyra had stopped walking a while ago; she was lying on her back in the grass by the lake, at the bottom of the hill, her arms crossed behind her head and her eyes fixed on a bird soaring far above. Scorpius and I exchanged a glance, he grabbed my hand, and we started running.

He was faster, having longer legs than I did, but I was pretty fast for my age so he didn't really _need_ to tug that hard on my hand. But it was fun nevertheless. It was a very small hill, steeper at the top than it was at the bottom, and we had hardly gone three paces that his foot slid on the mud – it was March, and it had rained the day before – and he fell down and I came tumbling after.

I swear that's what happened.

See, he was holding my hand. Well, not really – his fingers were wrapped around my wrist, but that's just a detail. So when he fell, he dragged me down with him, and we rolled down the hill, laughing like mad. We could probably have grabbed on to something and stood up again, but it was so fun, and it wasn't going to last long anyway. About two seconds and three bumps later, we'd reached the bottom of the hill and we were lying right next to Lyra, giggling like we were insane or something.

"Lazy," I teased her, then giggled so hard I almost choked.

Scorpius laughed and Lyra smiled dazedly.

"If you say so," she said simply.

Scorpius sat up suddenly.

"Lyra," he said in a very serious voice, "I've just realised something."

"What's that? You're head-over-heels in love with Lily?"

I almost choked again, but for a very different reason. I stared daggers at Lyra, but she ignored me.

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed, laughing again. "No, not that. It's just... I don't know a lot about you. You hardly ever talk when I'm around. It's like you're shy or something."

Get this: I almost choked for the third time. Shy. Lyra had been called lots of things over the years, but never _shy_.

"Shy," Lyra echoed, and the mirth in her voice was clear. "Um, yes, I suppose I am a little shy. But, er, don't take that the wrong way, Scorpius. I do like you. I mean, you _are_ my cousin."

"Sort of," he smiled. "Your cousin... sort of. I mean, in blood only."

"Not anymore," Lyra said. "We're friends now, aren't we? Just like normal cousins."

"I wouldn't say that," I interrupted them. "I mean, it's sort of hard to have a _normal_ relationship with... with..." I stopped, realising that what I had been about to say was obvious to everyone present and unnecessarily cruel.

"With a Malfoy?" Scorpius finished quietly, and I flushed.

A very becoming shade of scarlet.

Yeah, right.

"N-no, that's not what I meant," I began, but he raised his hand and I fell silent.

"No, it's all right. I mean, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!" I protested heatedly.

"What were you going to say, then?"

"I... well... I..."

"You see? You were about to say 'with a Malfoy', and I don't blame you. It would be unfair to condemn you for being honest."

Yet that was what he did.

He promptly said 'bye' to Lyra and I and vanished. I sat, staring after him, and then meeting Lyra's accusing gaze.

"That," she said, "was uncalled for."

"I know," I muttered, ashamed. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean... I mean, you know I never..."

"Don't look at me like that," Lyra said firmly. "_I_ know you love Scorpius. But _he_ doesn't know that. And you should go ahead and show it to him."

"Are you mad?" I asked, gaping at her. "That would only make things worse, me confessing after I said that – "

"I didn't mean you should tell him you've got the hots for him," Lyra interrupted me, rolling her eyes. "I meant you should show him you're his friend. You should make him feel special. Something tells me he's never had that before. Start by apologising," she suggested diplomatically.

And I did.

I went straight up to the common room where I found Scorpius, and begged and pleaded and grovelled until he was forced to accept my apology. He said I was forgiven, and he was even smiling when he said it, but I knew I'd hurt him and I felt incredibly guilty.

"You know," I said, "you've always been special to me."

Hey, Lyra was always right. She couldn't be wrong about this, could she?

He arched an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

Hmm... Looking back, that was a little... _prématuré_, as Victoire would say (it's French for premature. Here, it's supposed to mean untimely, too early).

"Remember in my first year?" I asked softly. "My Sorting?"

"'Course."

'Course? What was that supposed to mean? I wondered.

"Well, what you did, then... I felt really grateful. You know what I kept calling you before Lyra introduced us?" I looked down at my feet, hardly believing I was going to tell him.

"No, what?" he asked, curious despite himself.

"'My Saviour'," I admitted, blushing. "You know, on account of the whole clapping thing. I was really grateful. And, during my first year... I really admired you."

"Only during first year?" he teased.

"No! Not that... Why do I always mess things up?" I moaned. "You're the one with the great orating skills here, help me out."

"Not likely." His face clouded over and I bit my tongue, cursing my clumsiness. "I don't think you deserve it."

"Oh, Merlin, Scorpius... I'm _so_ sorry I said that. Look, I've always admired you. You were brave back then, you still are. Maybe even more; you're defending yourself now. Against, you know." I bit my lip. "The bullies."

He stared for half a milisecond, then made to turn away.

"Don't, Scorpius!" I begged. "I know, yes, I'm sorry, but you really couldn't have expected – "

"Were you spying on me?" he asked mercilessly. "Because I'm not to be trusted? Is that how you know?"

"N-no! Scorpius, you're making me sound like the villain here – "

"Oh, because there's not a chance of the villain being _you_, of course? Well, _of course_ not, I mean, you're Lily bloody _Potter_, daughter of the _true_ Saviour, and I'm Scorpius Malfoy, son of a notorious Death Eater. I'm obviously in the wrong here, no doubt about it."

I winced at his use of the word 'Saviour', there was a cruel mockery in the word; he was making fun of my adoration for him.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish?" I asked angrily. He fell silent, but there was still defiance in his eyes. I ignored it. "Good. Now... Where was I... Ah, yes. My admiring you. Scorpius, I thought you were brave, braver than my brothers. I adored you, worshipped you. You were pretty much a deity to me. And, well, then I grew up. And... it changed to something else."

"What's that? Realisation of who I am? Disgust? Loathing?"

"No. Not at all." My voice was surprisingly calm now. "I respected you even more. But the worship..."

"It's gone, of course." Scorpius shook his head. "You know something, Potter? You disgust me. You're a total hypocrite. Acting like we're best friends, like you really like me, treating me like a somebody, and all the while you're secretly thinking, _Death Eater spawn _and _Son of a murderer_. Just like the rest of them. You're the worst – "

I couldn't stand being treated like this. Being interrupted, not being listened to when I was being completely honest (for once). So I leaned forward on my tiptoes and interrupted _him_.

With a kiss.

It lasted barely two seconds, because I backed away almost immediately to gauge his reacton.

It was not good.

He took a step back, eyes blazing as he glared at me. I stood my ground, meeting his gaze levelly, but my heart was pounding and I was seeing red.

Red, the colour of love

Also the colour of blood.

"Potter." Scorpius' voice was cool, carefully measured so as not to let his fury show through. "Potter. What in the world did you do that for?"

"Because," I said. "Because you're _special_, Scorpius, and you need to stop thinking no-one can see the good in you."

"And you think that _kissing_ me will help?"

"Maybe not," I said softly, stepping up closer to him, "but it's good for me. I hate keeping it all inside. And besides. It'll show you that you're special to _me_."

He froze. I leaned forward and instigated a second kiss. It was like kissing a stone statue, all cold and unresponsive, but I lingered for a few seconds before backing away.

"You see?" I asked. "Scorpius, I know you're angry. But beyond that... Don't you feel anything for me?"

"I like you," he said automatically. "A lot. But you're a friend, Lily."

"And I want to be more than that. Would it work?"

"I don't know," he said. Then he smiled. "Maybe if you kissed me again..."

So I did.

Probably I wouldn't have if there had been anyone else in the common room, but there wasn't. They were all hanging out – in the library, or in the spare classroom that had been converted into a Christmas Gift shop (seriously), or just lurking around the corridors. So, yeah, I kissed him.

Looking back, I realise he really didn't say 'yes'. But, well... it was sort of insinuated in his reply, don't you think?

****

**For the LLP/SHM lovers out there. I'm one of them, by the way. I just adore this couple; it doesn't have enough shippers. These are really senseless drabbles, but as soon as I've got the exams out of the way (I live in France, last year of 'collège' i.e. 9th grade is exams to get into 10th grade), I'll try my hand at writing a REAL LilyxScorpius.**

**'Cuz I just love 'em.**

**But first I have to finish the half-a-dozen fics-in-progress I have on my computer.**

***Sigh*  
**


	8. She knew how James would react

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect. And while I accept constructive criticism, I don't intend to edit these teeny-weeny chapters. Maybe, when I'm fifty or something, I'll go back and laugh at this and correct every single thing I don't like. But right now... No, no way._**

**VIII-She knew exactly how James would react when he discovered that she and Scorpius were dating**

_Which was why she didn't tell him._

Or anyone else, for that matter. My family would have gone ballistic. I mean, they tried their best to be supportive when I got into Slytherin – James and Al were extremely concerned for my well-being, but they didn't really mind that their devious, new broomstick-stealing, wandless child magic amateur little sister was sent into the house for the cunning and ambitious.

I rather think they were expecting it, really.  
I mean, it probably never crossed their minds that I could go anywhere that wasn't with them – i.e. Gryffindor – , but they didn't seem all that surprised when I became a Slytherin.

Okay, so they fell silent with the rest of the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat announced its decision. They didn't scream or faint or gasp or _do_ anything, really. They just watched.

Which brings me to the next thing...


	9. She doesn't worship James anymore

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect. And while I accept constructive criticism, I don't intend to edit these teeny-weeny chapters. Maybe, when I'm fifty or something, I'll go back and laugh at this and correct every single thing I don't like. But right now... No, no way._**

**IX-James lost all worship she ever had for him when it was transferred to Scorpius**

_Who had, after all, saved her first, even though she wasn't his little sister._

Okay, don't look at me like that. I never said I stopped loving my brother or anything. I way loved him and respected him. I just didn't worship him anymore. Like I said, that adoration? Yeah, it was Scorpius' now, even though he probably didn't know it until I told him. James, I think, realised it during my first year. I mean, he and Al were used to me coming to their room at night because of a nightmare I'd had – I swear I inherited those from Dad – or because I was bored or because of Mum and her bloody temper, or just because I wanted a chat. But I almost never spoke to them during my first year – and all the rest – at Hogwarts. Sometimes I passed them in the corridors, but they were with their friends and I was with mine – namely, Sarah Corner and Lyra (of course). Not Scorpius, because we never really hung out in the corridors, since he didn't have the same classes as me and I wasn't about to walk up and down too many flights of stairs just to see him for two seconds – and we pretty much ignored each other. Not deliberately, of course, not to be mean or anything. But we simply led separate lives.

I loved it.

It was probably part of the reason why they were never told about my relationship with Scorpius.

I mean, when they were my brothers, the constant male figures in my life (not counting Dad, who I couldn't tell _everything_), I worshipped them. When they were my older, Hogwarts-age brothers, I envied them. And when they were just familiar faces in a sea of hostile expressions (I'm talking about my sorting here), I realised they were just normal humans.


	10. She hates lies

**Hey everyone!**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

**_This is my 'stress mess', something I write when I just can't seem to get on with my official NaNoWriMo story (because fanfiction is so much easier). I rather like it this time, so I decided to post it. It's a Ten Things, obviously, in the form of ten small, or not so small for one or two of them, chapter. Like, a couple hundred words, or a thousand, depending on the thing. _**

**_Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a work of quality. It is, after all, a stress mess, and not meant to be anywhere near perfect. And while I accept constructive criticism, I don't intend to edit these teeny-weeny chapters. Maybe, when I'm fifty or something, I'll go back and laugh at this and correct every single thing I don't like. But right now... No, no way._**

**X-She hates lies**

_even though she lived one for months_

I'm talking about my, erm, relationship with Scorpius. Yeah, that's what I call living a lie. I mean, for _months_ we kissed and, erm, snogged and, erm, yeah, other things along those lines, and we never told a soul.

Apart from Lyra, who would've known anyway.

We hung around like when we'd been just friends – at the table, in the common room, in the library, on the grounds. And then – and these meetings not even Lyra was privy to – we sneaked up – or down, depending on when we were, really – to the Room of Requirement, praying it was unoccupied – a surprisingly large number of students knew of its whereabouts; it wasn't a secret like it had been during my Dad's Hogwarts years – and, erm, did all of the above.

The kissed and snogged part, I mean.

Obviously we talked, too. I mean, our relationship wasn't just physical. It had more depth than that, otherwise it wouldn't have lasted two days. I was glad we'd taken the time to become friends and then pretty much besties before I admitted I was attracted to him; it meant we could talk and have fun in normal friend ways as well as couple stuff.

It was, I thought, perfect.

But we didn't tell anyone.

Scorpius was all for it, of course. But right from the beginning, I told him I wanted to keep it a secret. Allegedly I felt I wasn't quite ready for a public boyfriend since the disaster with, what's-his-name Tom. You know, after he dumped me for Kelly Blueman, the Ravenclaw? Yeah, that Tom. Well, that was my excuse.

But honestly?

I was scared.

Of my family.

You know, how they would react.

They loved me and all, but they didn't love Scorpius. I thought Al and James were aware of the fact that I occasionally spoke to Scorpius, since he was on the Quidditch team and all. I thought they had noticed the group hugs whenever we won a game. But they definitely didn't know we were friends, because they'd never seen us together. Oh, sure, maybe they'd seen me lean across the table to ask him something. But I like to think they didn't spy on me in the Great Hall, especially after all these years in Slytherin. I mean, the only change I'd gone through was insisting they call me Lily and not Lily Luna, so they'd probably decided I was okay, right?

Right?

****

**Whoa... Look at all those 'I mean's and 'erm's... It really wasn't going well for me that day.**

**I finally finished separating all these! I've got 11 in total. Last one in a second.**

**By the way, this _is_ totally plotless. And useless.**

**Just, I had fun with it.**

**Although I actually found the last bit a bit depressing (chap 11).  
**


	11. The worst thing that ever happened

**XI-The worst thing that ever happened to her was when Scorpius suggested they tell her family they were together**

_Because she said 'no'._

* * *

And we broke up.

No-one except Lyra was aware of the fact that Scorpius and I were... romantically involved. And I liked it that way. Scorpius? Not so much, but he bore it. It must have been awful for him; me insisting I loved him and he was special, but at the same time refusing to admit to anyone I was seeing a Malfoy... I can't begin to imagine how he must have felt.

It was going pretty well, had been going perfectly fine since we got together – it was now May and we were getting ready to celebrate our fifth mensiversary (technically not a word, but it was the most accurate I could find). Scorpius ought to have been studying his O.W.L.s, but he spent most of his free time with me. Occasionally we rowed, but it was usually just teasing bickering, nothing serious, and it almost always ended up with me in his arms, and the two of us apologising.

But lately Scorpius had become more distant. And had began pressing me to come out. Especially during our little... trysts in the Room of Requirement. Well, not _during_ them, of course. Mostly after.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Scorpius?" I cried, exasperated, one one of these such occasions. "No, no, _no_! I like us being together like this. There's no... pressure."

"Pressure my arse," Scorpius snarled, and I rolled my eyes.

_You're just scared of what people would say,_ I thought.

"You're just scared of what people would say if they knew we were together."

"We've been through this before," I sighed. "And you know that's not true."

"I thought I knew," Scorpius corrected me. "I thought I knew. But I didn't, and I don't. Lily, you're beautiful, you're funny, and I really like you, but we are not a couple. Being together isn't supposed to hurt. Having a girlfriend doesn't mean hiding her from the entire world. I'm not ashamed of you, Lily. If you're –"

"'If you're ashamed of me, then fine, I can understand that. But at least have the guts to tell me to my face'," I finished for him. "I know your speech by heart, Scorpius."

"And _I_ can recite _yours_ from memory, too," he shot back. Then, putting on a silly falsetto – and I swear my voice isn't half as high-pitched as his at that moment – , he quoted: "'Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Scorpius. Don't be an idiot. You're special, you're so very special to me. Don't you ever stop believing it.'"

"'I'm sorry, Lily'," I went on, stealing his lines and smiling despite myself, "'but I just can't... I mean, sometimes... Well... I hate this. I really, really hate this. Hiding around and lying to everyone...'"

"'Not like _you're_ lying to anyone'," he retorted. "You don't even _have_ friends."

"Hey!" I protested. "I've never said that last one!"

"No, but we both know you think it," he said bitterly. "And it's true."

"What about me?" I asked indignantly. "What about Lyra?"

"Lyra," he said slowly, pointedly, "is my _cousin_. And _you_ are not my friend. I don't know if you still remember, but we're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Together. As in, a couple. You know. Kiss and hold hands and whisper sweet things. Oh, wait. You probably _don't_ remember, do you? When was the last time we kissed, anyway?"

"Um, about two minutes ago," I pointed out, and he rolled his eyes.

"Before that, I mean."

I bit my lip.

"Two days ago," I admitted finally.

"See? Like I said. We aren't a couple, Lily. And I'm sick of it. Which is why I'm giving you an ultimatum."

I felt this awful sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what he was going to say, but one thing was sure, I wasn't going to like it one bit.

"What's that?" I asked softly.

"It's simply, really," he said, but he wasn't looking at me and I wasn't looking at him. We both knew what was about to happen, even if neither of us had quite realised it yet. "We tell your friends and your family, or we stop this."

"Scorpius..."

"Don't say it," he articulated, closing his eyes. He took a breath. "Get set," he muttered.

"Ready," I said, going along and even smiling a little – sadly, but it was still a smile.

"Go," he breathed, opening his eyes again and looking straight at me.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," I said, slowly, carefully, clearly. "But telling people will make this seem like a definite thing. And I'm not... This isn't really serious, is it? I mean, we've only been together for a few months..." _Five, to be exact. _"Besides, it would make things weird between my family and I. My being Sorted into Slytherin was enough – I mean, Dad said he didn't mind, but it was a big disappointment to everyone, I'm sure, and it made things really awkward with my brothers and cousins for years. Now they've started getting over it, I can't really tell them I'm dating Dad's second-worst enemy's son. Get ready."

"Set," he said, but there was no trace of a smile in his voice or expression.

"Go," I murmured painfully, forcing myself to meet his eyes.

The hurt I saw in them was almost enough to make me look away, but I figured I owed it to him and held his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said, slowly, carefully, clearly. "This wasn't a good idea. It never was. We were fine as just friends. It's... it's over."

And it was.

* * *

**Lily and Scorpius' first spoken sentences were totally copied off another fic I'm working on... I must really have been lacking inspiration that day (was about a week ago, I think).**

**Did you find this depressing? 'Cuz I think I must've been feeling depressed when I wrote this. I didn't intend on it to end this way...**

**But the fingers skimmed over the keyboard and pressed unexpected keys and voilà, this... thing... was born.**

**Review?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh. My. Goodness. 16 reviews. No, wait. 16 POSITIVE reviews. For a stress mess. I am definitely doing NaNoWriMo this year (2010). These stress messes turn out pretty good according to you. I can't even begin to tell you all how grateful I am.**

**And by the way, if you put me into your alerts (shameless self-advertising), you'll soon find that Scorpius and Lily's story doesn't necessarily end badly... I just decided to end this short fic here, but there are more to come. ;-) And thanks again.**


End file.
